


Whiskey

by Squooshytaje



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, hinata is a lightweight, my dirty little secret ship, rarest of rarepairs?, set during school days in dr3 i suppose, theres a bit of cannon bending here, they work surprisingly well together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje
Summary: Finding friendship and maybe something more in the late nights of shared bottles between a delinquent and a regular schoolboy is a lot easier than you'd think.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo/Hinata Hajime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabbles





	Whiskey

The bottle was brown and unmarked. The contents of it weren’t something quite known, at least not to Hinata. Yet, he was taking it into hand, feeling the smooth, cool glass as the mysterious liquid inside sloshed around, dull little sounds echoing slightly within its open lip. He barely hesitated to smell it as he brings it to his lips, and yet the smell of raw alcohol still burns his nostrils and the inside of his mouth as the first sip goes down.

His throat suddenly feels raw, like a few dull claws had raked their way down along the sensitive fleshy walls. The bottle lip is quick to leave his lips before he’s thrusting it back into the waiting hands of Mondo, his free hand covering his mouth as he’s suddenly coughing and giving a sputtered gasp. He flushed slightly in embarrassment as laughter fills his ears; soft, yet not hidden.

"That’s _strong_!“

There was only one real reason that he was okay with all of this; one reason why he was so comfortable being in a situation that most would find dangerous or unnerving. That reason was the boy sitting there right next to him. The both of them were a little less than fully relaxed, yet they were comfortable together. The alcohol was an added plus in order to calm whatever anxiety was flowing between the two of them, or most probably just through Hinata.

But he was having fun. Even if he’d been snuck into the main campus into a nice dorm room that he could have only dreamed of with a boy that he was growing close to in a lot of scary ways. In some weird, almost childish way, he’s glad for the alcohol they’ve managed to sneak in as it was starting to settle his nerves by the second pass.

He’s by no means a seasoned drinker– at least not like Mondo is. He’s been allowed to have sips or small glasses of alcohol here and there at home, mainly for many special occasions, but never like this. So it’s quite safe to say that after a few really good mouthfuls of the stinging, burning liquid, he’s feeling the warmth spreading like a wildfire through his belly.

It’s mainly starting to make his head feel light and almost like it was being stuffed with some kind of tissue paper. Not quite light and airy, but enough so that he couldn’t stop the slow-growing smile on his face.

"Yer face’s gettin’ red."

Hinata almost laughs when Mondo points it out, a hand coming up to push through his short locks of chestnut hair, trying to use his arm as a way to block the other’s eyes from seeing the drunken flush as it rose to something even darker now that it’s been noticed.

"I’m….not used to drinking like this,” he admits, his voice quiet and careful so he doesn’t accidentally slur or speak too fast. The last thing he wants to do is embarrass himself by making some obsolete mistakes in his speech. But, Mondo doesn’t seem to judge him for admitting to being a lightweight and soon enough they’re both laughing.

This is something Hinata really appreciates about Mondo. He doesn’t seem to actually judge him much for anything he did. It was comforting in a way, even if they were somewhat of polar opposites. Who would have thought that someone like the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader would be getting along so swimmingly with someone like himself; a plain boy from the Reserve Course?

"I…Maybe this is the alcohol talking but I’m really glad that I got to know you instead of you punching me in the face back behind the building.“ Hinata finds himself speaking so suddenly; like this thought had come out of nowhere. That didn’t take away the meaning from his words, however. Even if it seemed to surprise Mondo for a few seconds. Hinata was staring down into the small opening of the bottle in his hands, anything to keep from exactly looking over at the other while he spoke such sentimental words in this state.

He was taking a sip from the bottle, much more to occupy his mouth than anything else. However, a few moments into it, he’s practically spitting it everywhere as Mondo was playfully nudging him in the ribs maybe a little _too_ hard.

”’M pretty glad myself, y'know.“ the biker was admitting, giving Hinata one of those shit-eating grins of his. "I thought ‘bout it; punchin’ you. But this’s a helluva lot better than that."

Hinata was wiping the spittle from his lips, looking up at the other boy with a slight bit of surprise in those hazel eyes of his. A smile was starting to grow on his lips before he’s passing the bottle back and leaning back on the bed until he was laying on it. "Yeah?” he asks softly, eyes starting to drift closed. Since when did he feel so tired out of nowhere? It had to be the alcohol. But a part of him thinks its also Mondo. He’s just so…comfortable with him now that they’ve spent the time starting to get to know each other like this.

He doesn’t pay much mind as the bed depresses next to him when Mondo lays beside him. He can feel his warmth next to his right side, radiating off the other.

"Yeah.“

It was a soft response, but Hinata takes it. He takes it and locks it deep away into his heart for the time being. He’s really letting himself believe it for real, this time. A deep sigh begins to leave his lips as he relaxes more into the bed, starting to doze off, feeling warm and happy in this little dorm room with someone he cared about.

Just as he was beginning to really fade from the world of the conscious, he can feel a warm hand wrapping around his own, slowly lacing their fingers together. A gentle squeeze later and Hinata was out like a light, the softest of smiles painted across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from one of my old roleplay blogs. Can I just say that Mondo and Hinata work surprisingly well together? They both have their faults and there is also a lot of things that go into actually shipping them -- like the cannon bending a such, but writing them was honestly one of my favorite things to do. I really miss writing that ship a lot and maybe one of these days I'll actually give them some more love because they definitely deserve it!   
> Written 9.12.17. Edited only for grammar.


End file.
